In system networking, such as computer networking, situations exist where a user or operator may be required to plug a large number of cables. For instance, a server network may contain tens or even hundreds, or more, cables to be connected. Even if a user knows where to plug a particular cable, there may be a number of similar cables that may have been plugged at a first cable end which would need to be traced back from a second cable end in order to ascertain which particular cable a user may be holding to determine where to plug the second end. Additionally, situations may exist where a cable is long enough that a user plugging one end of a cable may not be able to see the other end. For instance, cables may span between front and back sides of a computer rack, or between computer racks, or across a data center, or even across separate rooms of a facility, etc., each of which may make tracing a particular cable more difficult and time consuming. Further, even before being plugged, many cables may be tangled together, such as in a container, or on a table or floor, where it would be advantageous to know which cable connectors are attached to the same cable, for instance, to select a particular cable for use in assembling, upgrading or reconfiguring a network or system.